It's Never Easy
by you.broke.a.promise
Summary: [ShikaxIno!] Ino and Shikamaru have to admit they like each other. Maybe with a little push from Sakura, Ino will finally get what she wants! Some lovin! [ON HOLD!]
1. Girly Things

Title: It's Never Easy  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I once again, do NOT own NARUTO or any NARUTO characters. (I just wish I did)  
Distribution: Take it, share it, just credit me and tell me where it's going. Stealing isn't cool.  
Pairings: InoxShikamaru  
Feedback: Yes, PLEASE!'

---------------------------

"Why does everything have to be so... troublesome?"  
The rain was pounding down on Nara Shikamaru as he slowly made his way through the trees. The mission had been.. Somewhat successful, it hadn't failed. But he was still about an hour of tree-hopping away from the dry, calm Konoha he was used to. He frowned as a raindrop went into his eye.  
"Storms.. Rain... what a drag..."

Ino sat comfortably on Sakura's couch with a big purple robe and Sakura's pink slippers. She was dry, but she wasn't happy.  
"I don't know Sakura," Ino said carefully, gritting her teeth so that she wouldn't use 'Forehead'. "This is weird. We haven't done this since we were like...9."  
"Well, it's time we were friends again, Ino, especially since Sasuke is gone.. And well, to be honest with you, I kinda missed you."  
Ino winced at Sasuke's name and then smiled, glad she had agreed to Sakura's girl's night. It had been pretty gloomy at the flower shop with no one coming in. She'd been surprised when Sakura had appeared, drenched to the bone.

The first thing that Ino had said was, "Well, well, well. Look at that. A wet rat with a big forehead. MOM! CALL THE EXTERMINATOR!"  
Sakura had glared at her momentarily. "Ino, I'm raising my white flag."  
"WHAT?"

She still wasn't sure how Sakura had gotten her to agree to this, or to the fact that they weren't going to call each other names.  
The truth was, that she had only kept fighting with Sakura after awhile because she was angry. Angry that Sakura had gotten someone. Well, not really gotten someone but had UCHIHA SASUKE to care about her.  
Ino kinda changed her mind about liking him. Obviously she didn't have the bond that Sakura and Naruto had with him, and she never would. She had dealt with and accepted it.  
"So, What do you want to do?"  
"What is there to do?" Ino asked.  
"We could... dance in the rain, do 'girly' things or talk."  
"Number One, I don't want to get wet. Number Two, What are 'girly' things and number three, we are talking."  
"Right..." Sakura looked thoughtful. "Girly things are like, talking about who you like."  
"Oh." Ino wrinkled her nose. "You first."  
Sakura rolled her eyes, "Do you really have to ask?"  
"Sakura," Ino said, annoyed. "The boy left you unconscious on a bench."  
"I know. I'm stupid. It sucks. Now, on to you."  
"Well," Ino was silent for a minute. "I kind of like...Shikamaru."  
"NARA SHIKAMARU!?" Sakura shrieked, her eyes wide. "But-But, he's so.. dull. He thinks everything is cumbersome and useless!"  
"I know, I know, but there's just something about him... but that Temari of the sand.. I don't know.. I think he likes her."  
"TEMARI? Gaara's sister? Nah."  
"You didn't..."  
"I didn't what, Ino?"  
"You didn't see the way he looked at her... I wish he looked at me that way." Sakura looked up, surprised at the raw sadness in her friend's voice.  
"I am so hooking you guys up."  
"WHAT? NO! HARUNO SAKURA FRIENDS AGAIN OR NOT, I WILL KILL YOU."  
"Ino, Ino, calm down. I'll get Naruto to find out if he likes you, trust me."  
"Naruto?"  
"Yes, despite the fact that he's loud, annoying and always wearing the color orange, Shikamaru talks to him. Or, you know, I could be really suspicious and just ask Choji or straight out ask Shikamaru."  
"Sakura, don't you dare."  
"Naruto it is then."  
---------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru scowled as Naruto asked him again. Shikamaru had been home and dry for barely an hour when Naruto had come to his door, knocking so hard Shikamaru was sure there was going to be a hole in his door. "Why do you have to be so..bothersome?"  
"Shikamaru, c'mon! There's gotta be SOMEBODY you like!"  
Shikamaru thought about this.  
"If it makes you feel any better, I like Hinata-chan!"  
"Ugh..what a drag... I like Ino, okay?"  
Naruto flashed him a grin.  
"Thanks, Shikamaru!" The Nara stared suspiciously as Naruto ran around shouting free ramen before thanking him one more time and running at an incredibly fast pace towards Sakura's house.  
Shikamaru blinked. "Why can't things just be simple?"

----------------------------------  
"OKAY! Now can I have my ramen!? He LIKES INO. PLEEEASE Sakura-chan, I reaaaallly want some RAMEN!"  
"Alright, alright," Sakura giggled, unloading the entire pot onto his plate. "There, if you want more, yell, 'kay?"  
"OKAY! THANKS SAKURA-CHAN!"  
Sakura rolled her eyes and went into her bedroom where Ino sat fiddling with her shuriken.  
"You know, you shouldn't play with those, you could cut yourself and get an infection," Sakura pointed out, coming to sit next to Ino on the bed. Ino put the shuriken down and frowned.  
"Right."  
"So, he likes you."  
"So?"  
"So you guys should.. Be together!"  
Ino stared at Sakura.  
"Be together?"  
"Yeah! Like date, and then maybe one day, when you're older and still in love.. You'll get married and have little Ino's and Shikamaru's..."  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who's having what? Slow down, I only said I liked Shikamaru!"  
"Well, you'd better go ask him out before someone else does."  
"Why?" Ino asked trying to hide her worry, "Who likes him?"  
"A couple of girls..."  
"WHO!?"  
"I can't tell you," Sakura fought to hide her grin.  
Ino stood up.  
"I'll be back later."  
"You're going to do it aren't you?!"  
"Maybe."  
Ino left the room and a few seconds later, she screamed. Sakura sat on the bed, snickering. Ino was suddenly in the doorway.  
"I see you remembered that you were still in your pajamas and that Naruto is in the kitchen?"  
"Shut up," Ino said, walking over to her bag on the floor. Sakura was rolling with laughter.

-------------------------------


	2. Waiting Out The Storm

1**Title:** It's Never Easy

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **I once again, do NOT own NARUTO.

**Distribution: **Take it, share it, just credit me & tell me where it's going. Stealing isn't cool.

**Pairings:** InoxShikamaru (SakuxSai, NaruxHina, TentenxNeji

**Feedback:** Yes, PLEASE!

**A/N:** Three years after Sasuke left: They are old enough to live on their own.

---------

"Oh, I knew this was a bad idea." Ino was sitting on the hill side, the wind was blowing and she was looking up at the sky. It was a dark gray color and there were huge clouds rolling in. Nobody had said anything about rain.

Though Sakura had thought that Ino was going to ask Shikamaru out, she was only going to think. And Since Sakura wouldn't tell Ino who liked Shikamaru, she had nothing better to do than think.

She sighed as it began to sprinkle but she didn't get up. She wasn't sad but she felt like she should cry. Something just wasn't right. So Shikamaru liked her. It was just too good to be true. And he was right in front of her... right there. Literally.

At first she thought it was her imagination but then she realized that he really was standing on the hill in front of her in the rain, the wind blowing hard asking, "What are you doing?"

She snapped back to reality. "I'm..." she stole his excuse. "Cloud watching."

He looked at her, his face blank. "You're going to get sick if you stay out here," He stared at her when she still didn't move. "We won't be able to go on anymore troublesome missions."

"Fine." She stood up and followed him, occasionally hearing him say the word 'bothersome'. They finally got to his house and were soaking wet.

"Hold on..." He went into what she assumed was his bedroom and came out a few minutes later, dry, holding a shirt and a pair of boxer-shorts in his hand. He handed them to Ino and pointed her towards the bathroom.

She came out, dressed in his boxers and one of his t-shirts and he almost said something that he knew he would regret. Knowing Ino, if he had let his thoughts become verbal, she would've kicked him across the world.

But damn, she looked pretty good wearing his clothes. In his mind, anyway. (A/N: )

She walked over to the couch and sat down, curling her legs underneath her. "So what do we do now?"

"We wait out this troublesome storm."

"Alright," Ino said with a sigh, leaning back against the arm rest. Shikamaru sat down on the couch next to her and didn't notice her moving unconsciously closer to him.

"Do you want anything to eat?" he asked, mentally smacking himself. It was going to be troublesome to get up and get something. Thankfully, she shook her head no.

He looked over at her. She was studying the layout of the room and he was studying her. She was still beautiful when she was soaking wet. It seemed to be raining a lot, lately, he noted, still watching her.

He moved his head towards her and gave him the perfect opening when she turned her head towards him. He kissed her, and it took about 30 seconds before her shock wore off and then she began to kiss him back.

At that very moment, just as her lips began to move against his, there was a knock at Shikamaru's door. She pulled back and he looked at her apologetically, and then stood to go answer it.

When he opened the door, Sakura, Naruto and Choji were all standing there also soaking wet (except for Sakura, she had an umbrella).

"What do you want?"

Choji grinned at him. "I came to raid your fridge."

Sakura looked at him anxiously. "Have you seen Ino–"

Ino appeared behind Shikamaru, still dressed in his clothes. She found all three of the people outside looking her up and down. Naruto grinned. "Did we interrupt something?"

Ino glared at him. She was about to deny it when Shikamaru said, "Actually you bothersome people did interrupt something."

Ino blushed intensely and slapped Shikamaru on the arm. He looked sideways at her.

No you didn't," She said to Naruto and moved aside for them to enter.

They all stared at the pair before Shikamaru let out a huffy, "Come in."

All five of them sat in Shikamaru's living room, waiting out the storm. Ino still had not updated Sakura on what had went down minutes before the three interrupted, and she instantly regretted this when Sakura suggested they play truth or dare.

All three guys in the room groaned. "Oh C'mon guys, please?"

"Sakura I don't think this is a good--" Ino was interrupted once again by knocking at the door. Shikamaru slowly stood up and answered the door.

The four heard Shikamaru grumbling about something and then turned to Sakura. "So you had the whole neighbor hood out looking for Ino, I see?"

Sakura blushed. "I was worried."

Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba. Akumaru, Shino and Sai entered the room and stared at Ino. Ino turned red again.

"LOOK! SHIKAMARU AND I GOT WET FROM THE RAIN, OKAY!?"

The whole room burst out in laughter which ended when Shikamaru slammed the door.

"It's good you guys all came," Sakura smiled at them. "We were just about to play truth or dare."

"Okay," Kiba said, grinning, "I'm in."

The rest of the group nodded their heads and sat down in a circle on the living room floor.

"Alright," Sakura began. "This is an R-rated Truth or Dare game, got it? It's no fun otherwise. You can do anything expect dare someone to do the _deed _or something life threatening." The whole room nodded. "Since I suggested it, I get to ask first." She smiled wickedly and turned to Ino. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Chicken."

"Just ask the question already," Ino rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Okay." Sakura smiled at her. "Who do you like?"

Ino glared at her. "I like everyone."

Sakura frowned. "That's not what I meant."

"Ah, but that's what you said. You should've specified."

Sakura rolled her eyes and Ino turned to Tenten.

"Truth or dare?"

"Uhm...truth."

"Do you like Neji?"

Tenten turned bright red. "Well..." Everyone was staring at her. "Yes."

Ino could've sworn that she saw a small smile flicker across the Hyuga boy's face. "Okay, Tenten, your turn."

Tenten looked straight at Lee, avoiding Neji's eyes. "Lee, Truth or dare?"

"Dare! I am afraid of nothing! I am in the bloom of youth!"

"Right..." Tenten looked thoughtful. "I dare you to...sit still for twenty-five minutes."

The dare seemed kinda lame to everyone in the room except Tenten, Lee and Neji. They knew that Lee couldn't sit still for three seconds, rather that twenty-five minutes.

Which turned out to be entertaining for everyone except Lee.

"Okay, Lee," Tenten said after twenty-five agonizing minutes had passed. "Your turn."

"YES! Sakura, TRUTH OR DARE!?"

Sakura thought about this. She already knew what her dare would be. To be Lee's girlfriend.

"Truth."

Lee let out a small sound of disappointment. "Alright. Will you be my girlfriend?"

She couldn't get away from it! "No, I'm sorry Lee."

Whilst Lee pouted she got to go again. "Ino," She said again, "Truth or dare."

"Fine. Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Shikamaru."

The whole room was silent, waiting for Ino's answer. She was a pinkish color. Like a pig.

"Uhm... fine."

Ino glared at Sakura and stood up, as did Shikamaru. They met in the middle of the circle and Ino turned momentarily to Sakura. "How long?"

"I don't know. A minute."

Ino clamped her eyes shut and her lips met with Shikamaru's. Not even ten seconds in, he began to nibble on her lower lip, and she opened her mouth to give him access. Their tongues began to battle for dominance, Ino eventually winning cause she hated to lose and Shikamaru was just too lazy to bother. When the minute was up, they were both panting. Sakura clapped.

Ino glared at her on her way back to her spot but she called over to Shikamaru. "Truth or dare?"

"Which one requires less energy?"

Ino rolled her eyes.

"Truth," Shikamaru said slowly.

"Okay, why is everything so troublesome?"

"It's troublesome because there's no real reason to really do anything. I'd rather be sleeping than doing a mission. Women are troublesome because they get too emotional and they cry way too much."

Ino rolled her eyes again. Shikamaru took that as an 'answer accepted' glance and turned to Choji. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to not finish that bag of chips or start another one."

Choji groaned.

He turned to Neji. "Truth or dare."

"Dare."

He laughed. "I dare you to do something sexual to Tenten."

The whole room stared at Choji before Shikamaru said, "I never knew you were so perverted."

Choji let out a hearty laugh and then glared at Shikamaru, "It comes out when I'm not allowed to eat."

Meanwhile, Neji had a tinge of a blush on his cheeks. He looked at Tenten apologetically. "Are you okay with this?"

Tenten did look kind of uncomfortable. Sakura spoke up, "Okay, how about we end the game? We can move on to spin the bottle. Choji kinda went too far."

Tenten nodded and Neji looked at her again.

Sakura opened up her purse and pulled out a coca-cola bottle and down the rest before setting it on the floor. "Neji, why don't you go first?"

He nodded and the bottle spun, ironically landing on Tenten. They kissed and Tenten spun the bottle, it landed on Hinata. Hinata blushed fiercely but leaned in anyway. Hinata spun, it landed on Naruto, who kissed her for over two seconds unlike everyone else. When Naruto spun, it landed on Kiba, who looked disgusted. "No freaking way."

"Kiba, then you're out."

"Fine." He leaned in and immediately wiped his mouth after. When he spun, it landed on Sakura. He didn't complain that time.

Sakura's spin landed on Sai and the whole room was surprised when they started making-out.

After that, Sai's spin landed on Ino. Just a peck on the lips. Ino's landed on Lee, who kissed her like a gentlemen. Lee's (sadly didn't land on Sakura,) landed on Choji, who's eye twitched and backed out of the game. Lee spun again and landed on Shino, who backed out as well. The only person not kissed so far: Shikamaru. He spun and it landed on Sakura. Sakura looked at her friend apologetically, before spinning and landing on Ino herself. Ino spun again and got Shikamaru. Which also turned out to be a make-out fest.

Soon, Sakura was on Sai, Ino on Shikamaru, Tenten on Neji and Naruto (trying to) be on Hinata.

The whole room had gone into a kissing frenzy. Kiba, Shino and Choji stood up and had to practically tear Lee out of the living room into the kitchen because he was ready to pounce on Sai.

A few hours later the rain had ended and they were all back in the living room watching a stupid horror movie. Choji, Kiba, Shino and Lee all stood up, claiming they were going for ramen and that got Naruto to get up as well. Sakura, Sai and Hinata left eventually not telling anyone why. Leaving Ino, Shikamaru (who'd she'd been calling Shika-kun), Neji and Tenten.

Neji said he had to go find Hinata and bring her home because it was almost 9 and Tenten offered to walk with him, which just left Ino and Shikamaru.

As soon as the door was closed, Shika-'kun' tilted his head in, catching her lips again.


End file.
